


A Lesson In Anatomy

by Zillyhoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3288713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillyhoo/pseuds/Zillyhoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto gets his hands on a label maker, and after filling the dorm with them, he decides to get a little creative with where he starts to place them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson In Anatomy

Akaashi lets it slide when Bokuto begins to label the dorm they share. After all, the label maker is a new amenity. He even turns the other way when Bokuto starts labeling their gym equipment, though he does request that Bokuto please stop labeling _his_ gym equipment. He knows what belongs to him and doesn't need a label to assist him.

After a time, the label maker loses it's newness and Bokuto loses interest in it, much to Akaashi's relief.

But after coming back from a day long excursion with Kuroo, Bokuto's label making obsession is back in full force. Unfortunately, the labels from Bokuto's first round are still in place, going strong in spite of their age. This makes Bokuto sulk for a time, but as usual, he jumps back, ever the resourceful ray of sunshine.

"Look Akaashi! Look! Heeeey, Akaashi look at my arm!"

When Akaashi doesn't make any moves to turn his head, Bokuto takes it upon himself to show Akaashi what he's done. He thrusts his arm out, looking pleased as punch when Akaashi's eyes travel over the white label sticking to his tanned skin. It's a helpful little sticker that reads, 'arm'.

"...Thank you for that, Bokuto."

"You want me to make one for you?" Akaashi doesn't have time to object before Bokuto prints another label, this one reading 'Akaashi'. "Where do you want it?"

"I'll just hold on to it."

"No! You have to wear it."

"Then I suppose I'll wear it like a name tag."

"I think you should wear it _this_ way!" And with that, Bokuto is affixing the label to Akaashi's forehead. Akaashi wonders why Bokuto bothered asking him where he wanted the label if he wasn't planning on listening in the first place.

"Please stop, Bokuto. I need to study." Akaashi turns his attention back to his homework. He knows he should be investigating Bokuto's sudden silence, but instead, he takes the opportunity to get back on track with his studies. When he finally decides he's done enough, he looks up to find Bokuto covered from head to toe in glossy white labels.

Bokuto waves at him enthusiastically from his side of the room.

From where he sits, Akaashi can make out some of the stickers. Forehead, nose, cheek, jaw, neck, to name a few. There were some pitiful attempts to spell clavicle (Akaashi is surprised that the word is in Bokuto's vocabulary in the first place), but Bokuto had eventually settled for collar bone.

"Was taking your shirt off absolutely necessary?"

Bokuto looks down at himself, carefully asessing all the white stickers clinging to his skin before nodding.

Akaashi knows what Bokuto will be printing out next without having to look, but even if he crossed the room right now, he wouldn't reach Bokuto in time to stop him.

With delicate care, Bokuto places the label 'nipple' over the designated body part. He prints a second one and presses it to the twin bud, and even has the audacity to look up and give Akaashi bedroom eyes.

Akaashi decides to play along, if only for a while. He closes the distance between them and climbs into Bokuto's lap, wrapping his legs around Bokuto's waist so he can get up close and personal.

"Let me see that for a second. You missed a few spots..." Bokuto surrenders his label maker, looking curious as he waits for Akaashi to print a new one.

Akaashi kisses each location before adhering the corresponding label. He ghosts a kiss over Bokuto's wrist, places a soft one over Bokuto's palm, but as he gets to more intimate places, he takes his time. He readjusts his position, sliding out of Bokuto's lap so he can press a lingering kiss to Bokuto's abdomen. Bokuto stifles a sound when Akaashi moves past his hips and reaches his thighs,.

"You, um. You forgot a spot, and it's kind of a big deal..."

"Did I...?" Akaashi looks up at Bokuto through his lashes, which sends Bokuto's heart racing. 

Akaashi sits up and slowly types in a few letters in the handheld machine before printing, and Bokuto is practically vibrating with barely restrained excitement.

Akaashi peels the back of the label off and smooths the adhesive side over Bokuto's mouth, which earns him a loud but muffled complaint.

Bokuto yanks the sticker from his lips and turns it over in his hand.

"Homework first?!"

"You're tremendously behind in your studies. If you keep it up, you'll find yourself spending less time on the court and more time in the library."

"But Akaashi-..." Bokuto's complaint is interrupted when Akaashi's shirt hits him in the face. When he tugs it off, he's greeted by the sight of Akaashi printing out fresh labels to adhere to his naked skin. Akaashi glances up from his work, and when his eyes meet Bokuto's, Bokuto feels his throat go dry.

The dive he makes for his homework makes him seem more of a Libero than Wing Spiker.

**Author's Note:**

> (Maybe if Bokuto had labeled himself "Homework" in the first place, Akaashi would have done him.)
> 
> Inspired by a prompt I saw floating around on Tumblr that had me dreaming of Bokuaka all evening. It's my first time writing for them, so please forgive any out of character behavior.


End file.
